In some industrial or construction settings, workers wear head, face, eye, and/or ear protective devices in order to protect their head, face and/or eyes from debris, and in order to protect their ears from excessive noise levels. In some situations, users need to protect their head, face and/or eyes, as well as their ears, all at the same time. In some situations, users may be wearing devices that cover their head, face and/or eyes, and may also be interested in receiving sound (e.g., while using communication devices, media players, etc.).